


Diversion

by mithrel



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s your problem.  You never do anything for any reason other than pleasing yourself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/gifts).



> Prompt: Doctor/Master, rebel without a cause.

“I don’t understand you, Doctor.”

“That’s obvious.”

“I mean, I understand being annoyed with the way things are done back home, I understand leaving, but you meddle in everything, all the time.”

“Meddle? I never meddle. Most times I merely land in situations and have to deal with them.”

“Regardless. Why not just leave? You have this insatiable need to _fix_ things, but some things can’t be fixed.”

“That’s your problem. You never do anything for any reason other than pleasing yourself. There are other things that are worthwhile, you know.”

“But why bother trying? All these people you’re so fond of, that young lady and the soldiers, they’re all going to die anyway. And because of them, or people like them, you’re stuck here.”

“It’s not so bad, being stuck here. I’m making myself useful. And you keep popping up. Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it’s boring, knowing I won’t run into you, so I come here for a bit of a diversion.”


End file.
